Subtract. $86.64 - 51 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}86.64 - 51\\\\ &=86.64-51.00\\\\ &=8{,}664\text{ hundredths} - 5{,}100\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3{,}564\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=35.64 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${6}$ $4$ $5$ $1$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${8}$ ${6}$ $.$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ $5$ $1$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $5$ $.$ $6$ $4$ $86.64-51=35.64$